His Butler Curious
by nah.m9
Summary: Sebastian begins to notice a change in his Master's behavior. What will ciel do when his Butler goes missing?
1. chapter 1

**_Haaaai!_**

 **This is my first ever fanfic on so bare with me please~** **This is going to be a sebaciel fanfiction with no smut/ lemon. Sorry, I dont really do that sort of thing. Fluff is my speciality though. ;D** **Anyway, on with the fanfic.**

It was a normal day at the phantomhive manor. Sebastian was up and about early as usual, making all preparations for his Master.

That's how it was before Sebastian noticed.

He began to notice his master become flustered at his touch. He began to notice when he moaned out in his sleep, sometimes even mentioning his name once or twice.

Or... Fifteen times...

Sebastian was becoming curious, too curious for his own good. He sat in his Master's room, every morning, until he awoke, writing notes on his behaviour. He asked many people whay these signs could mean.

He never thought once that it could be..

"SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel's voice echoed through the empty streets.

"SEBASTIAN! WHERE THE DEVIL ARE YOU?!" Ciel sounded worried, worried sick; it'd been nearly a month since he'd last seen his demon butler. He was nearly at his breaking point.

Ciel had searched the streets of london, alone, every day since his butler had mysteriously disappeared. His efforts were useless, as his butler was nowhere to be found.

Sebastian was alone, alone in a dark place. He couldn't move; the restraints were too strong, he had no chance of breaking them, even being a demon.

Sebastian knew who was behind his capturing.

Who? None other than a fellow demon, Claude Faustus.

Sebastian had hoped every day for his Master to find him, he was aware of his location but could not tell his boccha--

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel's voice rang out through the deafening silence. His speech was slurred and his voice wavered. Sebastian could tell he was crying.

"THIS IS AN ORDER, CALL OUT FOR ME IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He yelled, his voice again shattering the silence.

"Bo...cchan" Sebastian voice was quiet, he was weak. He'd been beaten, whipped and generally tortured for days, now weeks.

He knew his master wouldn't hear him.

"Bo-cch-an.."

"Sebastian? Is that you...?"

He saw a small glow in the darkness, it began to come closer, and grow in size as it did.

Ciel's eyes widened as they scanned Sebastian's helpless figure. His shirt was undone and his chest was covered in bloody red lines, his skin was also more pale than usual.

"Sebastian..." Ciel spoke softly, before reaching out and gently touching one of the many marks on his skin. Sebastian flinched slightly, but still managed to smile, despite the pain he was feeling constantly.

"Can you... Get out of there, Sebastian?"

He shook his head lightly, his expression one of defeat. Ciel knew he needed to motivate his butler.

"Sebastian. A Phantomhive butler should not give up so easily. I'm disappointed in you, Sebastian."

Those words repeated through Sebastian's head, over and over.

He pulled, as hard as he could. The restraints were pulled from the wall, yet they still were tied tightly around his wrists.

He fell to the floor, the next thing he knew is that he passed out.

Sebastian's eyes opened for the first time after the incident.

He felt a small weight at his left side and looked down to see his master curled up next to him, clinging to his side. He was havong another nightmare.

He reached his hand down to Ciel's soft hair and gently caressed his blue-gray locks until he calmed.

Ciel's eyes opened and drifted up to Sebastian.

He was ok...

Ciel blushed as he saw the position they were in, him curled up at his butler's side, and his butler gently stroking his head. Ciel didn't care, however. He moved upwards and rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, gaining a slight chuckle.

"You missed me, Bocchan?"

 ** _There should be a new chapter soon, if I can find out how to work this app.. xD_**


	2. His Butler Admitting

**_Chapter two:_** ** _His Master~Admitting_**

 _"That damn brat..."_ An deep angry voice spoke from the darkness of the now empty room.

 _"I shall devour your soul, **Earl Ciel Phantomhive**_

 _"Claude?"_ A higher pitched voice rang out.

" _Who are you talking to?"_ The voice belonged to none other than Alois Trancy.

 _"Just talking to myself, Your Highness."_

Alois let out a small chuckle.

 _"I **order**_ _you,_ _Kiss me now, Claude."_ Alois spoke smugly, before gripping his butler's collar and pulling their lips together.

Claude was the one to break the kiss.

" _You want **me**_ _claude, not that Phantomhive brat."_

 _"...Yes...Your Highness."_

Ciel awoke, his head still nestled in the crook of Sebastian's neck. He felt so _warm_...

Sebastian was still gently stroking his blue-gray hair, a small smile adorning his features.

"Good Morning, My Lord." His voice was less raspy today, a night of rest had done him a world of good.

His shirt was still open, showing his pale, white skin, which was completely clear of scars and blood. Ciel's lips formed the ghost of a smile.

 _"S-sebastian?"_ His voice was quiet and somewhat _vunerable._

 _"What is it, My Lord?"_

 _"I... Uh..."_

 _"I l-love you, Sebastian..."_

Sebastian chuckled slightly at his anxious expression.

He lifted his Master's head gently.

 _"Don't seem so anxious, bocchan."_ He said in a low voice, which was somewhat.. Seductive.

Arousing _almost..._

 _"I love you too."_

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Ciel softly.

Ciel smiled into the kiss before Sebastian ran his tongue gently over Ciel's lip, asking for entrance.

Ciel didn't deny, but began a battle for dominance between them, which, of course, Sebastian won in a matter of seconds.

The kiss they shared was incredible, on both ends; It spoke things that couldn't be expressed by words.

The pair pulled away, gasping for air and

Ciel was the first to break the silence.

 _"That was.. Incredible."_

Sebastian shuffled and pulled his Master's small body to his bare chest.

Ciel blushed slightly at the contact, but soon found pleasure from Sebastian's body heat.

A comforting, _relaxing,_ silence fell over the two as Ciel drifted off into a deep sleep, Sebastian however, sensed the presence of a fellow demon.

He wasn't letting the past repeat it's self.

 _"Sebastian is aware we are here, Your Highness. He can sense our presence."_ Claude spoke through gritted teeth, he was furious that Sebastian had made out with his _future meal!_

 _"Don't be angry Claude~ I'm yours~"_ Alois sing-songed his sentance to get under his butlers skin.

 _"Now Claude~ Kiss me."_ He said teasingly, before pressing his butler against the wall with all of his strength and pressing his lips roughly to his butler's, forcing his small tongue into his mouth. Claude silently grimaced and bit down hard on Alois' tongue, gaining a whimper.

 _"You'll be punished for that, Claude."_ Alois spoke in a low, seductive voice.

 _"My apologies, Your Highness..."_

 **I figured out the app!! XD**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the new chapter~_** ** _Next one will be out soon!_**


	3. Crashing down

**_Chapter 3: Crashing down._**

It'd been a month since the day Sebastian and Ciel had admitted their feelings. It _was_ a beautiful relationship..

That was until things began looking... _Wrong._

Ciel had been in bed sick for weeks and Sebastian was worried for his Master and _lover._

They'd called in doctors and nurses to come and give him various tests, but none of the puzzle pieces ever seemed to fit. He was experiencing extreme pain in his chest and abdomen, no fever. His hands were cold, his lips chapped and his eye colour faded over time, creating a dull, blank void where his once sparkling sapphire eyes were. The doctors did the best reasearch they could but _no_ doctor had _ever_ come across any illness that fitted Ciel's symptoms. Sebastian always insisted that they performed more tests, he wasn't letting Ciel slip away from him that easily, If Ciel died from this, he'd blame himself, _hate_ himself. He even resulted to begging. _Be_ _gging_ that the illness his master had developed would disappear overnight, fade like a forgotten dream so he could walk into his masters chambers in the morning and _not_ see him writhing in pain..

His pleads and begs went unherd and unanswered as Ciel's conditioned worsened with each day, each hour, each minute, each _second._

It was on one morning that Ciel's condition seemed particularly bad.

 _"S-seba-stian..."_ Ciel choked out of his dry throat, his voice wavering a little. He was frightned, he had no idea what was wrong with him... But he knew. He'd accepted the fate.

He knew he was going to die.

Sebastian heard his master's hoarse voice rumble in his throat as he tried to speak, and walked over to him as he began to form words.

"seb..astian... I need to.. Tell you..." Ciel clutched his stomach as he spoke, the effort it took to speak hurt him but he needed to say goodbye to his lover.

"What's the matter, My Lor-- Ciel..?" Sebastian's lip quivered. He knew what was coming, he knew his master had truly given up hope on his young life, he knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable.

Ciel reached his hand up towards the ceiling."I... I see light." A smile adorned his features, brightening his ghostly white skin.

"So I must say... I must say.. Thank you.. And... I Love you, Sebast--" Ciel's speech was cut off by his own violent coughing, the taste of metal and a liquid coming up his throat and down his chin.

He brought his hand to his mouth and looked at the crimson staining the tips of his pale fingers.

Ciel was clinging to Sebastian, coughing harder and harder, losing blood faster as the coughing became more violent.

His vision became blurred and the last thing he saw; His butler gently smiling, saying his sweet goodbyes.

Sebastian left Ciel's lifeless body in peace, letting him rest before anybody prepared his body for a coffin, long awaited by the undertaker.

What Sebastian didn't notice was the twitch at the corner of Ciel's lips; He didnt notice his eyes flickering back open, glowing a deep crimson.

He didn't see any of it.

 ** _Ah yes~_**

 **Another chapter done! I hope you enjoy this plot T-T-Twistttt.**

 ** _To be continued in the near future-_**


	4. Ajusting to change

**_Chapter 4: Ajusting to change..._**

Ciel abruptly sat up, his eyes darting around the room in a desperate attempt to find something.

His eyes locked on a tall, raven haired man's back and first word that left his mouth was quiet, but desperate.

"S-seba-stian...?"

Sebastian paused where he was, frozen to the spot. A bloody tear had just run down his cheek, leaving a red line in it's wake. He was sure, his mind was playing tricks. Ciel was gone, he saw him di--

"Sebastian?!" His voice ran thick with panic and confusion. Two emotions that Sebastian could sense were filling the room.

He turned slowly, his glowing crimson eyes meeting Ciel's, a wave of an ecstatic happiness washed through him, he felt release, Ciel was alive, that's all that mattered.

It felt as if he'd been trapped in an underwater current, watching the world go by from under the deep waters, unable to escape from the icy-cold hands that held him as he saw his lover's life slowly and painfully slip away.

He was there, sat calling his name. Seeing him alive, breathing... Not in pain... It was like being released and feeling the gentle, soothing sunlight hit his pale skin after the long period of spine-chilling darkness.

Sebastian bolted to the bed and immediately wrapped his arms instinctively around Ciel, more bloody tears flowing down his cheeks and dripping onto the crisp white of the sheets.

He pulled back long enough to give Ciel a smile, before crashing his lips into Ciel's. He was going to kiss the hell out of that young demon.

The kiss got more passionate as Sebastian gently ran his tongue across Ciel's cold lip, to which Ciel parted his lips to accommodate Sebastian's hunger for his mouth.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before pulling away and being caught in a trance by each other's crimson eyes.

"Ciel..."

Was the only thing Sebastian managed to mutter, his breath was heaving after the long-awaited kiss from his re-born lover.

He gently brought his lips to Ciel's jaw, trailing down to his neck. A pleasured noise was caught in his throat as Sebastian began gently nipping at the skin. His noise was released in the form of a low moan when sebastian started to run his tongue gently over the various bite marks.

He let out a small chuckle when he felt Sebastian go limp against him, his breathing evening out as he fell into a deep sleep, his face resting in the crook of Ciel's neck, his arms draped over his small frame.

 _He truly loved Sebastian..._

 _And he truly loved him back..._

Alois was gently walking around the room, picking up the scattered clothes belonging to him and Claude. He really was enjoying the punishment he was dealing to his demon Butler.

Claude stirred in his sleep and he grimaced as the memories of the night. before flooded back to him..

It was hell.

A **_pleasurable_** hell.

As he tried to move against his restraints, a small chuckle echoed across the room.

 _"Now now, Claude..."_ He smirked triumphantly.

 _"No escaping for you... Not until your little..."_ He paused, another chuckle emitting from him.

 ** _"Punishment_** _... Is over..."_ His voice was low, sending a disgusted chill down Claude's spine. Alois laughed sickeningly at Claude's struggling and shivering, it made it that much more...

 ** _F_** ** _un..._**

 ** _Another chapter done!!!_**

 ** _Leave ideas and Review!_**

 ** _vvvvvvv_**


End file.
